Trust Runs in the Blood
by Scendera
Summary: Dinner with a Macellarius? What can possibly go wrong!


Connor scowled.

The Archduke, in his typical manner, had singled out a person to terrorize. Once again, that person was one of the Galloi, one of his family.

He shot Alexis a look. Alexis nodded slightly in acknowledgement. He'd seen the instant the Archduke had pinned Sarah down and begun making demands, but there was nothing he could do. Decorum insisted Alexis not intervene as the Archduke badgered Sarah, but everyone around other than the mortals realized the game and more than a few had been subject to it over the years.

The Archduke was, after all, more than a bit of a sadist, and didn't hesitate to torment someone via the politeness that he himself scorned, In his own house, where refusal would be seen as unfathomably rude, he applied this with glee.

"Oh, but you must!" he boomed, using the mortals themselves as a weapon to pressure her.

Unwilling to make a scene, to bring the trouble onto her household that he clearly was hoping to cause, she complied.

He knew. Of course he knew. Given his own predilections, he was merely making the point that he held sway over everyone around him, that not even their body was their own.

Her face was a mask of calmness to anyone outside of the family, but Connor saw her discomfort immediately. After years around them, he knew what this would cost her, and damn it all, there was nothing he could do but fume to himself.

The Archduke smirked. Oh, he couldn't get away with outright attacking another vampire, not around the mortals. What he could do was force them to waste their vitae for his amusement, to expend their energy and focus to please him, uselessly, and to endure pointless pain.

This was even better sport than simply attacking someone. To turn their own manners and traditions against them.

A mortal of some prestige engaged him, and he lost interest in his prey, knowing he'd gotten his small victory.

"But that led to.." the conversation continued as she slipped away, looking strained.

Connor glanced back at Alexis and quirked an eyebrow in inquiry. The soft voice whispered into his mind "Yes, if you can find a way to escape without offending him, check on her please. You know what he's doing.". Connor let the acknowledgment sit in his mind, then rose, unnoticed in the comings and goings of the servants and notables, quietly following her.

Outside the rooms they'd been given for their stay, he found her, pale, upset, and clearly unwell.

"Sarah," he called to her, "It's me. I saw how he was being."

He reached a hand out for her and she took it gratefully. "He just...knows the limits of our kind. He wanted to make a show of power to the other vampires, and it wasn't worth the trouble he could make of it to insult him by refusing."

She allowed him to lead her into the rooms.

"You may want to get back to things before he notices you're gone." she told him, sitting down for a moment to compose herself.

"No! He knows what he did. He can damn well deal with one less of us to push around." he retorted angrily as he held her, trying to give her a bit of comfort before what was to come.

She snuggled gratefully into his protective embrace for a moment. "May as well get this over with, then."

He nodded, still holding her.

She rose a little unsteadily, one hand pressed to her middle. He guided her gently to the bathroom and let her do what she needed, holding her hair back and murmuring comfortingly to her, feeling the rising weakness in her as the blood left her as well as the food her body simply couldn't cope with.

When it was finally over, he helped her clean herself up and supported her gently to the bed.

"I'll be fine, you know."

"I know you will. That isn't the point." He continued as he tucked her in carefully and settled in beside her, letting his warmth comfort her. "He should never have put you into that position."

She snuggled back into him, allowing his calming presence to wash her over and melt away the last of the discomfort. She still felt weak, of course, but she knew she was safe with him.

"Rest, my dear lady...rest, and once you've had a bit of time, I'll feed you." he whispered gently.

She nodded and allowed herself to drift off, utterly spent. With him she felt safe, even in this haven of their enemies.

 _Author's Notes: Setting is NWoD, owned by White Wolf. Original characters are all my GM's, who agreed to let me play with them for a plot bunny she hinted at in a throwaway remark._


End file.
